


Objet petit a

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Did I Mention Angst?, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da otto mesi a questa parte, ogni giovedì mattina John esce di casa, compra due caffè e chiacchiera con Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objet petit a

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: questa è una death!fic.  
> Leggete le note solo alla fine della storia per non spoilerarla.

_Io voglio soltanto bere con te il primo caffè del mattino._

_(Il primo caffè del mattino - Diego Gandino)_

 

“Allora io vado.”

“Buona giornata.”

Una volta a settimana, il giovedì, questo è il saluto che si scambiano John e Mary, quando l’ex soldato si reca alla sua sessione di psicoterapia.

O, per lo meno, questo è quello che crede Mary.

Invece la verità è un’altra: da otto mesi John ha smesso di andare alle sedute.

Il giovedì mattina, da otto mesi a questa parte, va in un altro posto. Prende la Central a Grant Hill, a Oxford Circus cambia e sale sulla Bakerloo, per scendere infine a Kensal Green, si ferma ad un chiosco che vende bibite e panini e compra due caffè lunghi, uno nero e l’altro ben zuccherato, si inoltra in un parco ed infine si siede su un muretto, appoggia le labbra al suo bicchiere per saggiare la temperatura della bevanda e appoggia l’altro bicchiere accanto a sé.

“Lo so Sherlock, oggi sono leggermente in ritardo, ma per te il tempo non ha mai avuto questa grande importanza, non è vero? Ricordo bene che quando vivevamo insieme ti ritiravi nel tuo Mind Palace per ore e quando mi vedevi mentre cucinavo la cena, mi guardavi stupito dicendo che avevamo finito di pranzare solo pochi minuti prima, mentre in realtà erano passate ore.

Sai, le prime volte pensavo mi prendessi in giro, insomma, com’era possibile che una persona acuta e osservatrice come te non percepisse il passare delle ore o anche solo i cambiamenti della luce? Invece col tempo ho capito che eri sempre estremamente serio quando mi domandavi quante tempo fosse passato, ho compreso che quando riflettevi, ti ritiravi davvero in un altro mondo, dove il tempo era una di quelle bazzecole trascurabili, come il nome delle lune di Giove. Ti invidio molto per questo, sai? Già, perché io invece il trascorrere del tempo lo sento eccome, da quando mi sono sposato. Ed è strano, Sherlock, perché le giornate mi sembrano lunghe, infinite, le lancette dell’orologio sembrano rallentare di proposito ogni volta che le guardo, eppure, quando arrivo a sera e vado a letto, sono stanco ed è come se fosse trascorsa una intera settimana, non un giorno. Lo so, è assurdo e probabilmente è solo una mia impressione, perché in fondo, non faccio altro che stare seduto dietro una scrivania tutto il giorno. Non è stata un’idea brillante aver accettato di occuparmi anche della parte amministrativa dell’ambulatorio: certo, Mary aveva ragione quando diceva che le nostre entrate sarebbero migliorate, lo hanno fatto, ma ti giuro che è il lavoro più noioso del mondo; le scartoffie sulla mia scrivania continuano ad accumularsi e, per quante pratiche riesco ad evadere, sembrano non finire mai. sono spossato.”

Sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco, beve un sorso di caffè bollente e poi riprende a parlare.

“Penso spesso che l’unica cosa che potrebbe farmi sentire meglio sarebbe tornare a seguire le tue indagini. Già… nonostante tutti i mesi che sono trascorsi, ci penso ancora perché, vedi, quando vivevamo insieme capitava che rientrassimo a casa alle due o alle tre di notte ed in quei casi crollavo addormentato ovunque capitasse, ma non mi sono mai sentito come mi sento adesso, senza forze, svogliato. Sì, il problema principale è proprio questo: non ho voglia di fare nulla, è una questione mentale e come si dice in questi casi? La mente controlla il corpo o, come diresti tu, il mezzo di trasporto e la mia mente non ha una gran voglia di collaborare. Sarà perché sono un idiota?”

Una folata di vento freddo fa appoggiare a John il caffè sul muretto, affinché possa allacciare la lampo del giubbotto sino al collo; alza gli occhi verso il cielo, già coperto da una coltre di nuvole che vanno ingrossandosi.

“Per lo meno non piove, non ancora. I mesi scorsi, invece, la pioggia ci ha dato parecchio fastidio, non è vero? Ogni tanto penso che questo nostro rituale del caffè sarebbe meno complicato e molto più confortevole a Baker Street, seduti al tavolo tra le due finestre del salotto, perché so già che quello della cucina non sarebbe mai libero. Ci abbiamo mai fatto un pranzo o una cena normale? Sai che non me lo ricordo? Credo di no comunque… è così bizzarro se ci pensi: diciotto mesi vissuti insieme e mai un pranzo seduti a tavola in cucina. A te non è mai interessato essere normale, ma io ogni tanto ci penso alle cose che non abbiamo avuto il tempo di fare insieme: ad esempio non abbiamo mai fatto una maratona di Doctor Who sino all’alba, non ho mai avuto modo di dire quanto mi piacesse Nine e quanto sono stato dispiaciuto che Eccleston sia rimasto solo una stagione, di quanto fossi perplesso per la scelta di Matt Smith e invece quanto mi sia piaciuto in seguito. E su Twelve… be’, su Twelve mi sentiresti parlare per ore. A te probabilmente non importerebbe nulla né del telefilm né degli attori che lo interpretano, ma se fossi io a chiedertelo, lo guarderesti con me, non è vero? Non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza per tutte le cose che hai fatto per me anzi, nei mesi scorsi mi sono reso conto che non ti ho mai detto grazie, nemmeno quando uccidesti Magnussen. No, non ho mai fatto nemmeno quello, ed era così poco… quando me ne sono reso conto non hai idea di quanto mi sia vergognato. Ma di questo abbiamo già parlato tanto e tornarci, orami, è inutile.”

Il vento ora sfila costante ne parco, preannunciando l’imminente peggioramento del tempo e John deve infilarsi i guanti, perché ha le dita rattrappite dal freddo, mentre guance e naso sono ormai insensibili.

“Già, sarebbe decisamente meglio se questo nostro piccolo rituale si svolgesse a Baker Street ma penso che la signora Hudson non ne sarebbe contenta, si preoccuperebbe. Povera donna, quante ne ha dovute sopportare a causa tua… e va bene, anche a causa mia; sono convinto che la sua vita fosse molto più rilassata quando faceva la ballerina ed era sposata ad un trafficante di droga di quando era la nostra padrona di casa: le retate antidroga della polizia, gli agenti della CIA che la minacciano, i clienti senza orari… ne ha viste di tutti i colori.

Però sono certo che questo la rattristerebbe molto, per questo non vengo mai a Baker Street a bere il mio primo caffè del mattino. Perché questo, Sherlock, è un tradimento, lo è ad un livello emozionale e non fisico, e non sono certo che saresti in grado di comprenderlo, però è pur sempre un tradimento. Penso sempre a te costantemente, il colore dei tuoi occhi, il suono della tua voce e la forma della tua bocca sono sempre chiari e nitidi nella mia mente. Non è solo la tua personalità ad essere un qualcosa di indelebile, è l’intero tuo essere.

Invece il mese scorso sono andato a trovare quel mio amico in Australia: vive fuori Brisbane e a casa sua il collegamento internet va e viene, così per un paio di settimane non mi sono potuto collegare con Skype a casa, sentivo Mary solo per telefono. Una sera, mentre eravamo in veranda a bere una birra, mi sono reso conto che, per quanti sforzi facessi, non ricordavo esattamente di che colore fossero gli occhi di Mary, né se pettinasse i capelli con la riga a destra o a sinistra. Invece, quando si tratta di te, non ho bisogno di sforzarmi, mi viene naturale ricordarmi con esattezza di ogni tuo particolare.

E questo, unito ai rimpianti per tutto quello che non abbiamo più, è un tradimento.”

Un uomo anziano attraversa un vialetto poco distante e John gli rivolge un cenno di saluto, che l’altro contraccambia.

“Mi mancano le tue deduzioni sulla gente: quando vivevamo insieme ti bastava guardare uno sconosciuto per intuire così tante cose sulla sua vita, sapevi dire se aveva un cane, se era in cerca di lavoro oppure se aveva litigato con la sorella ed il mondo, in quei momenti, diventava un grande luna park; io invece non sono mai stato in grado di fare nulla del genere, anche adesso per me le persone sono solo tanti punti interrogativi e so che il non essere riuscito ad insegnarmi il tuo metodo è uno dei tuoi maggiori crucci.

Be’... suppongo che potremmo aggiungerlo alla già lunga lista dei rimpianti.

Anche se è questo che resterà il mio rimpianto più grande: vorrei soltanto bere con te il primo caffè del mattino, mi basterebbe questo, ma ogni mattina, per il resto della nostra vita.” (*)

John finisce il suo caffè e accartoccia il bicchiere di carta tra le mani.

Il caffè che ha appoggiato prima sul muretto è ancora lì, intonso, anche se ormai è freddo.

Sherlock non potrà più berlo, come non ha potuto bere tutti quelli che John ha portato lì settimanalmente, da otto mesi a questa parte, questo perché Sherlock è morto da otto mesi, stroncato da una overdose di cocaina purissima, ben oltre la soluzione al sette per cento che era solito iniettarsi quando era un ragazzo.

E’ stato Greg a scoprirlo, quando ormai era in pieno rigor mortis; doveva essere morto da almeno dodici ore, tuttavia, quando John si è precipitato a Baker Street, gli ha stretto forte il polso (ignorando la usa mente che gli faceva notare quanto fosse freddo il corpo) e gli ha appoggiato la testa sul petto ed è rimasto così quasi un’ora, senza permettere ai paramedici di avvicinarsi per portarlo via: ha sperato, ha sperato con tutto se stesso che fosse solo l’ennesima messinscena ai danni di una mente criminale, l’ennesima magia, l’ennesimo trucco; ha sperato fino all’ultimo che Sherlock muovesse il polso per toccargli la mano e che, ridendo, gli dicesse “Ci sei cascato di nuovo.”

E allora John gli avrebbe tirato un pugno e Greg avrebbe dovuto trattenerlo.

E dopo un po’ lo avrebbe perdonato.

Invece il poliziotto gli si è inginocchiato di fianco e, parlandogli con dolcezza, come si fa con i parenti di una vittima, lo ha convinto ad alzarsi.

In quel momento John ha capito: questa volta Sherlock non si sarebbe più risvegliato.

John non ha partecipato al funerale, non ha voluto salutare Sherlock come tutti gli altri, perché il rapporto che loro due avevano non era paragonabile a nessuno. John si è ritagliato quel piccolo spazio settimanale, solo per loro; taglia fuori il resto del mondo e tutti quegli impegni che li avevano tenuti lontani, quando Sherlock era ancora vivo. Per poche ore John si lascia alle spalle le sue incombenze e parla, parla a ruota libera, ricordando un particolare, un episodio della loro vita insieme. Beve caffè amaro e domanda alla tomba che ha davanti a sé _“Ti ricordi di quella volta che…?”_ anche se sa che Sherlock non può più rispondergli, né ricordare alcunché, allora lo fa lui per tutti e due.

Ci sono stati giorni in cui John, rannicchiato sotto l’ombrello, gli ha chiesto se l’overdose sia stato un incidente, ci sono stati giorni in cui gli ha chiesto come sarebbero andate le cose, se John fosse stato più presente, come un tempo. C’è stato un giorno, il più cupo, il più terribile, in cui John gli ha chiesto _“Tu mi amavi, Sherlock? Perché io ti amavo, tanto.”_

Però quelle domande non possono avere una risposta, e lentamente John si è concentrato su altri ricordi, smettendo di pensare a cose che non potrà mai sapere.

Ha scelto il caffè perché quello è stato il primo ricordo che gli è tornato alla mente, subito dopo che i paramedici avevano coperto il corpo di Sherlock con un lenzuolo e lo avevano portato via per l’autopsia.

La colazione.

Lui e Sherlock seduti a fare colazione. Anche quando il detective stava seguendo un’indagine e non mangiava, non mancava mai di sedersi di fronte a lui, a volte lo guardava mangiare, a volte gli chiedeva di leggergli il giornale, a volte restava semplicemente in silenzio a guardarlo, ma quella manciata di minuti durante i quali erano seduti uno accanto all’altro, con le ginocchia che si sfioravano appena sotto al tavolo, non mancavano mai.

E sono la cosa che a John manca di più: ha nostalgia dei casi, diventa malinconico quando un’auto della polizia gli sfreccia accanto a sirene spiegate, ma non c’è nulla, nulla che gli manchi di più di quella bolla di quiete mattutina.

Il resto della settimana fa colazione a casa sua, con sua moglie e sua figlia, ma non è la stessa cosa.

Quel caffè, bevuto sedendo su un muretto di cemento freddo, ha il sapore amaro del rimpianto, ma gli evoca emozioni che il resto della sua vita non è in grado di dargli.

Otto mesi sono un sacco di tempo, eppure John non ha mai pensato di smettere di andare al cimitero, nemmeno nei giorni in cui il tempo era inclemente o quando era raffreddato. Non chiede mai a se stesso quando smetterà di andare, non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo.

Non ha che questo.

Per questo continua a tornare su quel muretto, compra un caffè che non verrà bevuto e che verrà rubato da un barbone non appena si sarà allontanato e parla con qualcuno che non può più ascoltarlo.

 

Un paio di settimane più tardi, quando rientra dopo aver visto la partita di Champions League al pub sotto casa, John capisce che qualcosa non va non appena apre la porta: la televisione è spenta, la bambina è già stata messa a letto e Mary siede al tavolo della cucina, ormai sparecchiato, con aria grave.

Ancor prima che apra bocca, John sa esattamente quali parole ne usciranno.

_“Amore, dobbiamo parlare.”_

Inevitabilmente, tutte le persone che devono affrontare un argomento scomodo e spinoso hanno la stessa identica faccia, che è un singolare miscuglio tra il voler essere da qualunque parte ma non lì e il non veder l’ora di levarsi un macigno dallo stomaco.

Così, quando Mary effettivamente pronuncia quelle parole con aria solenne, “Amore, dobbiamo parlare”, a John scappa quasi da ridere.

Tuttavia la moglie non sembra volersi dare all’umorismo e sfoggia un’espressione contrariata che fa formare uno spiacevole grumo di rabbia dentro di lui: lei non ha perso nessuno di importante, la sua vita è felice, quindi che motivo potrebbe mai avere di sentirsi risentita?

“Va bene, parliamo.” la invita John, sedendosi davanti a lei.

“Hai smesso di andare dallo psicologo. - esordisce lei senza preamboli - Pensavi che non l’avrei notato?”

“Come fai a saperlo? Te l’ha detto lui?”

“No. Ho provato a chiederglielo, ma mi ha risposto che non poteva dirmi nulla. Segreto professionale.”

“Quindi mi hai seguito?” John si alza e inizia a camminare avanti e indietro per la cucina, d’improvviso furibondo, non sa se più con la moglie o con se stesso. Si era forse illuso che Mary non subodorasse qualcosa? E, soprattutto, che lasciasse correre?

“Ti seguo da tre settimane, anche se il sospetto ce l’ho già da qualche mese.”

“Con che diritto?” sibila John, piegandosi sul tavolo verso di lei. Quelle poche ore sono solo per lui e Sherlock, nessuno, nemmeno la donna che ha sposato e che John ha promesso di amare per il resto della sua vita, ha il diritto di intromettersi.

“Sono tua moglie e sono preoccupata per te.”

“Perché vado a trovare il mio migliore amico al cimitero? Lo facevo anche prima, quando credevo fosse morto.”

“Era molto diverso: non mi hai mai nascosto che ci andavi e venivo anch’io con te. Adesso invece non ti limiti a portare fiori sulla sua tomba. Tu siedi lì davanti e parli per ore, mentre quando sei a casa ci scambiamo a malapena due parole.”

“Sei ridicola.”

“Gli porti un caffè, John, ogni settimana.”

“Sì, e allora?”

“Porti il caffè a un defunto! Ti rendi conto di quanto sia assurda la cosa? Da quanto tempo lo fai? - vuole sapere - Da quando è morto, non è vero?”

“Non vedo dove stia il problema.”

“Tutto questo non è sano, John! Possibile che non te ne rendi conto? Preferirei che impiegassi quelle ore ad andare dallo psicologo.”

“No.” John incrocia le braccia al petto, risoluto.

“Non mi piace quando vai al cimitero, mi fai paura, per me e per nostra figlia… insomma, non è normale, è inutile che ti racconti il contrario.” Oh, adesso gioca la carta dei sensi di colpa, molto furbo da parte sua; Mary è un’abile manipolatrice, forse migliore di quanto non lo fosse Sherlock, ma da quando ha scoperto chi è veramente Mary Morstan, John non si è più fatto ingannare.

Mary è spaventata sul serio dalle sue visite al cimitero, perché costituiscono una parte della vita di John da cui lei è stata esclusa (ma in fondo, pensa John con una punta di cinismo, la sta semplicemente ripagando con la stessa moneta per avergli nascosto il suo passato), è qualcosa su cui lei non ha il controllo, qualcosa che non capisce e vorrebbe eliminarlo, così come ha eliminato tutti gli altri ostacoli che le hanno intralciato il cammino. O forse Mary ha paura che John stia uscendo di testa, che sviluppi una pericolosa ossessione maniacale, che perda contatto con la realtà e finisca per far del male a loro o a se stesso.

Non è così, non sta impazzendo; non pretende che Mary possa capire la profondità del legame che aveva con Sherlock e l’impossibilità di dimenticarlo. Però John non ha intenzione di cedere, non su questo: non rinuncerà a bere il suo primo caffè del mattino con Sherlock.

“Ti prego Mary, non togliermi anche questo.”

Le sue parole la colpiscono come uno schiaffo in pieno volto “E’ così che mi vedi? E’ questo che pensi di me?”

Il pensiero, strisciante e vigliacco, si è affacciato qualche volta dentro di lui: se non si fosse sposato, se lei non fosse comparsa nella sua vita, Sherlock sarebbe ancora a Baker Street. Ci ha guadagnato in pace e tranquillità con il suo matrimonio, ci ha guadagnato una insperata e bellissima bambina, ma ha anche perso moltissimo.

“Mary, lasciamo perdere.”

“Avrei preferito seguirti e scoprire che c’era un’altra.”

“Così avresti potuto farla fuori?”

Questa è davvero inutilmente cattiva, ma la frase rotola fuori dalla bocca di John prima che possa fermarla. Mary comunque incassa il colpo stoicamente: non ha mai creduto veramente che John potesse cancellare tutto il suo passato semplicemente gettando una pen drive nel fuoco, suo marito sa che è stata un’assassina in passato, è un dato di fatto che nessun fuoco potrà mai distruggere.

“John, ti prego. Se mi ami, smetti di andare al cimitero.”

“E’ un ultimatum?”

Mary guarda suo marito negli occhi e scopre che non ha mezzi per ricattarlo: anche se lo minacciasse di lasciarlo e di chiedere la custodia esclusiva di loro figlia, John non rinuncerebbe a quelle visite.

“No.” mormora abbassando gli occhi.

“Benissimo. Buonanotte.”

 

“Ci ha scoperti.” ammette John la settimana seguente, seduto sul muretto davanti alla tomba di Sherlock.

“Abbiamo litigato e non è stato piacevole, però l’ho spuntata io. Sì, lo so che dal momento che sono qui anche oggi, è ovvio che non ho ceduto alle sue richieste, ma noi persone normali abbiamo questa bizzarra tendenza a ribadire ciò che è elementare.

A proposito, Sherlock, ti ricordi quella volta che…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo fa riferimento ad un concetto della psicanalisi; è molto più complicato di così, ma per semplificare si può dire che sia un oggetto del desiderio non ottenibile. Ovviamente non riuscivo a pensare ad un titolo più calzante.  
> La Central e la Bakerloo sono due linee della metropolitana di Londra, e quelle citate sono le loro rispettive fermate. Quella di Kensal Green si trova nei pressi dell’omonimo cimitero: nella mia storia Sherlock è sepolto lì.
> 
> (*) questa frase è stata adattata dal libro di Diego Galdino, lo stesso della citazione iniziale.


End file.
